Pocky and Roses
by MaryLynetteluvswriting
Summary: A cute birthday oneshot for The Lavender NightshadeRose 13 with her character Viviana from our collab, A Unique Game. Enjoy!


"Rise an' shine, princess!" Viviana felt herself being rolled over onto her other side, the blanket being snatched off of her. She groaned, tightening her grip on the blanket and mumbling incoherently into the pillow.

"Get off your ass! Come on!" The blanket was finally ripped off of her, and she shivered, cracking open an eye to see what demon disturbed her so early in the morning.

Leaning over her and grinning was none other than her very dear friend, Lynette. She poked Vivi in the ribs, and she squirmed, glaring at her best friend.

"It's too early for this," Vivi whined, rolling over and burying her face in a pillow. Lynette made a face at her friend and rolled her eyes.

"Well, suck it up," She replied, snatching away Vivi's pillow as well. "We have more fun stuff to do than lie around and sleep all day."

"We do?" Vivi said, giving her friend a look. Lynette hadn't been gone on any missions as of late, so they were stuck in Central to lay around and do nothing all day but mess with the locals.

"We do," Lynette beamed, "You must know what day it is."

"What." Vivi looked at her friend weirdly, wondering if there was something that she was missing. Lynette gave her a confused look.

"Wow," She drawled, "Just wow. I never thought you'd forget today!"

"What is it?" Vivi asked impatiently. Lynette whacked her lightly over the head with a pillow.

"It's your birthday, silly!" She exclaimed, jumping. "Come on, come on! We have places to go and people to bother for presents and money!" Vivi reluctantly sat up, rubbing her eyes while her best friend grabbed an outfit that had been laid out on a nearby couch. She shoved it into Vivi's arms, "Now go get dressed!"

Lynette, decked in a glittery red dress and sparkly black flats, tugged along Vivi, whose velvety jade dress flowed down her curves elegantly and who trodded after her best friend in matching green flats.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they left the building, and Lynette rolled her eyes.

"We're going to shopping," Lynette paused at the sidewalk, turned to her left and grinned. "What's up, guys?"

There, lined up next to their apartment building, were eight very buff and intimidating guys in black suits and with the stereotypical Men in Black glasses.

"Whoa, wait, what," Vivi looked at her friend unsurely. "Who are they?"

"They are our bodyguards today," Lynette said, grinning. "I thought it'd be badass to walk around like rich snobby girls with a bunch of uniformed secret-service-like bodyguards." Vivi's mouth dropped open, but it quickly shut so her lips could form a very wide smile.

"Damn," Vivi said, nudging Lynette with her shoulder, "that's pretty badass."

"Aesthetic," Lynette joked as she linked arms with Vivi and motioned for the bodyguards to surround them as they started down the street, flaunting their apparent wealth and power to the world.

The morning went by fast, and the girls had walked to the point where their feet ached. As they accumulated their purchases, everything from weapons to stuffed animals to pocky, they had the bodyguards carry their bags, which cracked them up more than once. More than she'd normally feel, Vivi felt flashy, beautiful, royal and important, and it made Lynette happy to see her friend shine like that.

After they dropped off all of their stuff at their place, outside was lit warmly with the afternoon sunlight.

"It's about," Lynette took a pocket watch out of her new red purse, "one o'clock. You think we can make it to the park in a half an hour?"

"Pretty sure, why?" Vivi asked, a hint of suspicion in her voice, and Lynette grinned.

"Our attractive dates are waiting for us," she answered, and Vivi's heart beat a little faster, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Let's go, then," Vivi said, trying not to sound too excited. Her best friends grin widened, and with an expectant expression, set off to the park and leaving their bodyguards behind.

Beautifully colored flowers bloomed all around, adding some lively the oranges and violets to the otherwise lush greenery in the park.

"April is such a beautiful month here," Lynette sighed thoughtfully, "Back home it's just mud and slush." Vivi looked around the park, her eyes searching for someone. Lynette noticed her friend not paying attention, and rolled her eyes before pulling on their linked arms, leading her friend toward the fateful meeting place.

And finally, they arrived and two men came into their view.

The Elric brothers were dressed up in chic suits, the elder brothers' suit a smooth dark red and his hair was tied up in a blonde ponytail, and the younger brothers' suit a stylish forest green while his hair was freshly cut and styled around his boyish face.

"I color coordinated," Lynette whispered, nudging Vivi forward. "Now go, meet your man."

She blushed and stumbled forward, meeting Al in the middle of the clearing while Ed came to join his lover, who stood on the sidelines and watched her best friend enjoy her birthday to the fullest.

"Hi, Vivi," Al said shyly, his hazel green eyes meeting hers. "Happy birthday." From behind his back, he revealed a bouquet of beautiful red roses, and Vivi's heart pounded in her chest and she felt like she was flying.

"Oh, Al," Vivi gently touched the velvety petal of a rose, "You really didn't have to!" Al blushed, and cast his gaze down.

"I wanted to," He said, and she gingerly took the bouquet. Tentatively, he leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to her cheek, causing her face to get warm.

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him gleefully, and he laughed as his arms wrapped around her back and he picked her up to lean his forehead against hers.

"They are so cute," Lynette hummed, turning her gaze to Ed. Ed slid an arm around her waist and grinned.

"I know it's a little cheesy, but," Ed brought a single thornless red rose with a short stem from behind his back, and softly tucked it behind her ear. "I thought I'd be romantic." Lynette's face got red, and she smiled and gave Ed a sweet peck on the lips.

"I just fell in love with you again," She mumbled, and he gave her a cute smile.

"You know how I feel every day," He replied, and she just wrapped her arm around him and snuggled against him, before turning back to watch her best friend's romance.

"You know," Al murmured to Vivi, who gazed back at him lovingly, "I've liked you for a very long time, and I want to ask you out to dinner tonight." Vivi's heart stopped, and she couldn't seem to find words.

But at least, there was one word that exploded in her mind like fireworks, and it was all she could say, "Yes!" He was so close, and it was so easy to just… And so, she leaned up and quickly left a kiss on his lips, surprising him.

Embarrassed, she backed up a little, breathless and blushing. She watched him closely for his reaction, and his face reddened, but his surprise slowly melted into happiness that shone like rays of sunshine that broke through the clouds.

"Why are you backing up?" He laughed, easily striding over to her again. "I already said I really like you." She seemed relieved, and extra pleased.

"I would've killed someone if you were kidding," She joked, "But thanks, Al, I'm really, really happy you asked me out because I really like you too, and I'd love to go!" Vivi surprised herself by actually forming a coherent sentence.

"That's really great!" Al blushed, "I was worried for a while." Vivi rolled her eyes, and finally shifted her gaze over to her best friend and the older brother, who stood with their arms wrapped around each other and watching them with grins.

"You think it's okay to abandon them?" Vivi asked, quirking an eyebrow at Al. The younger Elric grinned mischievously at his date, and took her hand and entwined their fingers.

"Let's find out!" Al said, and turned to run, pulling Vivi along. The couple laughed, running away like wanted fugitives as the other couple they left behind shouted after them.

It seemed like this was a birthday that Vivi was bound to always remember.

**Hey guys! Well, you all know my co-author for A Unique Game, The Lavender NightshadeRose 13, right? Well, last weekend was their birthday! And I wanted to do something special, so here it is!**

**The Lavender NightshadeRose 13, I hope you had a wonderful birthday and I hope you continue to have a great rest of the year! Thanks for collabing with me and from what I've seen you're a beautiful person, so take a break and enjoy yourself cause you deserve it. Happy late birthday! **

**I don't own FMA but I do own Lynette and The Lavender NightshadeRose 13 owns Viviana**

**Thanks!**


End file.
